The purpose of the study is to determine the maximal tolerated dose, toxicities, pharmacokinetics and the preliminary antitumor activity of perillyl alcohol when given chronically on a three time daily schedule. In addition, in patients in whom serial samples can be obtained by biopsy, the capacity of perillyl alcohol to produce differentiation within the tumor will be assessed histologically and by reduction in telomerase activity.